From The wardrobe
by Foreverafangirl101
Summary: The Pevensie siblings receive a gift, from the wardrobe (better than the description) 2-shot, christmas special, R&R :) The chronicles of narnia and all it's characters belong to C.S Lewis
1. Chapter 1

From the Wardrobe

 **A/N Christmas Special!**

 **I've been wanting to write a Narnia story for a while now, and hear it is:)**

 **Merry Christmas everyone : D**

 **Enjoy!**

.

The snow twinkled down from the sky, covering the ground with a fresh powdery layer. The small town of Finchley was lavishly decorated with brilliant lights and other decorations, appropriate for the month of December, and Christmas close by. Everyone was either outside putting up decorations, doing some last minute shopping, or wrapping presents discreetly.

The small but comfortable house belonging to the Pevensie's was no exception. With the parents gone shopping, the four siblings were making themselves useful by putting up the Christmas tree, and it just so happened, after Peter had hoisted Lucy up to place the star on the very top of the pine tree that he and Mr. Pevensie had chopped down the day before, that there was a loud knock.

"I'll get it." Peter set his little sister down on the floor and hurried to the front door.

Peter Pevensive opened the door and stared in shock at the person on the doorstep. A tall woman with greying hair and glasses looked back at him.

"Good Morning, Mr. Pevensie." Mrs. Macredy said stiffly.

"H-hello...ma'am."

More silence as Peter tried to gather his runaway thoughts.

"Peter, who is it?" Susan's voice drifted from the living room, and moments later she appeared.

Peter could see that she was just as shocked as he was, but she regained her composure quickly and said.

"Mrs. Macredy, how are you? Would you like to come in."

"No thank you, Susan." Mrs. Macredy answered. "I'm only dropping off a few gifts the Professor asked me to."

Susan's eyes lowered to the red sack that lay at Mrs. Macredy's feet.

"You came all this way to deliver gifts?" Peter's astounded voice ricocheted off the walls.

Susan studied the elderly woman's face which crinkled suddenly, then gasped as Mrs. Macredy stared wheezing. Susan shared a horrified glance with Peter, terrified that she might be having a heart failure or some other serious attack, when it dawned on them both. She was laughing!

Straightening up, not noticing the two children's utterly bewildered faces, she said:

"No, no, I'm here to see my children." More startled looks. "They're much older than you." She explained unnecessarily, "Two already have children and one's going to be married next month."

Mrs. Macredy sighed with a wistful look. "I stay so far from them. What kind of Grandmother am I, I ask myself."

Then shaking off her melancholy, she picked up the red sack and held it out to Peter.

"Here. From the Professor."

Peter took the sack cautiously, and Susan repeated. "Please come in, Mrs. Macredy, it's so cold, at least to have a cup of tea."

"No, no. I must be getting back." The old lady reassured them, she turned and then looked over her shoulder, giving them another awkward smile. "Merry Christmas."

.

.

"That was odd." Peter said as he carried the sack to the living room where Edmund and Lucy sat.

"She was nice in the end." Susan said thoughtfully.

"Who was?" Edmund asked.

"Mrs. Macredy." Susan and Peter answered.

Edmund and Lucy traded confused looks, and Lucy repeated. "Mrs. Macredy? Nice?"

"Yep, she was just at the door." Peter sat down, still holding the sack.

"Mrs. Macredy...here?" Edmund asked.

"What's in the sack?" Lucy interrupted, who loved Christmas.

Peter emptied the contents onto the floor. 4 small boxes and a letter fell out.

Susan picked up the letter, and studied it, confused.

"Open it." Peter urged.

Susan ripped open the envelope and unfolded the letter.

 **Dear Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy.**

 **First of all, the gifts don't come from me, as Mrs. Macredy may have said,**

 **but that will be our little secret.**

 **I happened to go to the wardrobe, in the spare room, I felt a strange pulling, you know the sort, hey Lucy?**

 **And what a surprise! There came a sack, (yes this sack) with four parcels, addressed to you four.**

 **Feel free to visit any time**

 **Merry Christmas**

 **Professor Kirke.**

Susan looked up at her three siblings, then as one they jumped at the boxes.

"That's mine!"

"I want this one!"

"No! This one is addressed to you!"

"NO SHOVING!"

.

Eventually, looking exhausted, but each holding their designated present, the four Pevensie siblings sat back.

"I'll go first." Lucy peeled away the golden paper and out fell a letter. She looked at her siblings before turning it over. A red seal held it closed. The telmerine symbol.

Excitedly she ripped it open, saying "It's from him" for the other's benefit.

 _ **Dear Queen Lucy the Valiant.**_

 _ **It took me a while to find the Wardrobe in Spare Oom, but I achieved it, thanks to your map that I found buried in the ruins of Cair Paravel.**_

 _ **Reepicheep and your "Dear Little Friend" Say hello. And not a day goes by where I am not asked about you by the young children of the kingdom.**_

 _ **Until next time**_

 _ **Caspian X**_

Lucy folded the letter gently, and stowed it in her pocket, then opened the wrapped item. A tiny golden figurine fell onto her lap, and at closer look, Lucy gave an excited yelp.

"It's Aslan! A mini golden Aslan! Look, Look!"

After her siblings had admired her gift, she cradled it close,

"My turn!" Edmund opened his next, and took out the letter addressed to him.

 _ **Dear King Edmund the Just**_

 _ **I believe you will be happy to know, that the people of Narnia have started a sword fighting school, dedicated to your techniques.**_

 _ **Your sword waits for your return, along with the students of the school, who want to meet you more than ever.**_

 _ **Send my regards to your siblings.**_

 _ **See you soon**_

 _ **Caspian X**_

 _ **PS. Thanks for the recipe;)**_

Confused, but excited, Edmund put his letter aside and tore open his present, revealing a box.

"Is that what I think it is!" Peter hissed in awe as Edmund dramatically opened the box to find...

The three other Pevensie's burst into cheers as Edmund revealed a treasure of Narnian Chocolate, each one unique.

"BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!" He cheered, before selecting a white chocolate, that had the letter E dribbled on with brown chocolate.

The next item was his torch, of which all the children gasped at while Edmund cheered some more.

"Susan. You next!" Lucy edged closer to Edmund to try and get a piece of chocolate, but he swatted her hand away, still munching on the soft treat melting in his mouth.

Susan took her time in unwrapping the present, savouring each part of the wrapping paper, knowing that it had came from Narnia...and from _him._ Leaving her siblings groaning as she studied the symbol, remembering each bit of it, before, regretfully tearing it open and reading the letter to herself.

 _ **Dearest Queen Susan the Gentle.**_

 _ **Not a day goes by that I do not think of you, and your siblings.**_

 _ **No matter what Aslan says, I will see you again**_

 _ **And that is a promise.**_

 _ **I apologize for the smallness of the gift, but as I am not sure what happens in your world, or the fact that this might not even get to you.**_

 _ **My only wish is that I could send you more,**_

 _ **We shall meet again**_

 _ **Yours forever**_

 _ **Caspian X**_

Susan bit her lip, a sad smile appearing on her face. Peter let out a quiet sigh of relief that everything was okay between the two. But Susan didn't stop reading the note, her blue eyes taking in every curve of his e's, the smell of the paper from Narnia. Then, when Edmund fidgeted she looked up at her siblings

Peter looked torn, irritated even, that Aslan wouldn't let him and his sister return to the world they belonged in.

Edmund looked slightly impatient, to find out what her present was, but knew better than to rush his older sister.

Lucy looked sympathetic, and sorry that she could return to Narnia while the others couldn't.

Susan shook off her melancholy, reminding herself to have faith that she would see Caspian again, like he believed they would.

Hands trembling slightly, she put her letter down carefully and then unwrapped her package with equal daintiness.

A small object landed on her lap, which Susan held up admiring in the light. It was, as anyone could plainly see, a charm bracelet, with a Silver C and S in the centre. Flanking the letters on either side were two swords, Peter and Edmund's. Then Lucy's cordial and Susan's bow and arrow. Each was decorated with tiny fragments of gold, giving it a bit of colour.

After each of her siblings had admired it, Susan slipped it onto her arm and stroked it, while watching Peter begin to open his at last.

 _ **High King Peter the Magnificent.**_

 _ **I wish you and your siblings could have stayed longer, as ruling two nations was harder than I ever could have imagined.**_

 _ **Aslan suggested to rebuild Cair Paravel, perhaps a subtle hint that your departure is not everlastingly**_

 _ **Caspian x**_

Peter folded his note, returning it to the envelope. Then he opened up his package.

"Wow! Your sword!" Edmund gasped.

Don't freak out, it wasn't actually Rhindon, in all its absolute glory, but actually a mini replica, to be used as a paperweight, but had all the detail, including the lion head at the top, and the writing along the sword. Peter took a breath and then looked up at the others.

"I think we should send something back. It'll work somehow." Lucy whispered, not wanting to break the silence.

Edmund handed a chocolate to each of his siblings, and the room was quiet with only the sounds of jingle bells, and munching.

"I have an idea." Susan said suddenly.

.

.

.

Caspian didn't know why he wanted to go to Spare Oom, but he felt the tug, and gave in. As soon as he had a quiet moment, he mounted his faithful horse, Destrire, and rode into the wood.

He knew the way well, and tied Destrire to the "fire lamp" or as the Kings and Queens of the Old had called it, a "lamp"

Walking through the thick foliage, Caspian found the cave that led to the Wardrobe.

Standing just outside the cave entrance was a large parcel, which Caspian picked up quickly, Reepicheep, his close friend stood nearby as Caspian tore open the wrapping and took out the two letters.

The first came from all of them. He leaned against a tree to make himself comfortable, and then unfolded his letter.

The writing of the Pevensie siblings made him light up, as he scanned the page smiling.

 _ **Dear King Caspian**_

 _ **My! Doesn't that sound official? I've been chosen to write the letter, because I have the best writing, at least, that's what Edmund, Peter and Susan say.**_

 _ **Thank you ever so much for the presents! We shall treasure them always, well except Edmund, he'd finished most of those delectable chocolates before the day was over!**_

 _ **Anyway, Peter's telling me to stay on track, so**_

 _ **How is everyone, oh dear...we can't start a post office through the Wardrobe, poor Mrs. Macredy would have to make regular visits to her children and drop the parcels off at us,**_

 _ **but anyway, we are all alright here, taking a bit of time to adjust, as I'm sure you can imagine.**_

 _ **Peter's fighting, Edmund sulks, and Susan's missing you.**_

(Caspian reddened at this)

 _ **Well, we all do, so send our regards to everyone, and a special hello to Reepicheep and DLF!**_

 _ **We wait patiently for our return to the wonderful land of Narnia, but until then**_

 _ **Goodbye**_

 _ **Queen Lucy the Valiant, King Edmund the Just, Queen Susan the Gentle, and High King Peter the Magnificent.**_

 _ **P.S (It's holly! Give it some water to remember us!)**_

 _ **P.P.S (For Christmas:)**_

 _ **P.P.P.S(Well, it'll be past Christmas when you get it, but anyway)**_

 _._

Caspian took a deep breath after reading the letter, and blinked away the moister in his eyes.

Then he opened the gifts.

He chose the small wooden box locked with a golden lock and a smooth engraving of a flower on the lid. Caspian unlocked it with the key provided and opened it up, to reveal a small picture, not a painting or drawing, almost as if they were right there.

It was all four Pevensies, Peter pushing Lucy on a wooden swing. Susan had her arms draped around her younger brother, and Edmund struggled away from her. Each one was laughing and happy.

Underneath that was a sketch of Cair Paravel, from Lucy. Caspian returned both pictures to the box, then opened the second one. Inside was a wreath of unknown plant. Caspian was confused, until he remembered Lucy's note of _**It's holly!**_

Decorating this wreath was red berries, and of course, Jingle bells!

Caspian laughed and showed Reepicheep, who said, "It's an important part of Christmas to the Kings and Queens of the old. They were very upset about not having the plant for Christmas. I read it somewhere."

Caspian put the presents back into the sack, and picked it up. As he did, another envelope fell out onto the ground. He picked it up and turned it over curiously.

The envelope had swirly cursive writing, addressed to him to, opening it, a piece of paper fell into his hands.

Another one of those strange, paintings, in black and white. And on it was a picture of Susan. Her face half hidden by her wavy brown hair, as she read a book, but she was looking up at a younger Lucy and Edmund and laughing at whatever they had done. Her beautiful smile lit up her whole face.

Caspian stared at the picture for another moment, before slipping it back into the envelope and opening the letter.

 _ **Caspian.**_

 _ **I wanted to write to you personally to thank you for the bracelet, it is the most beautiful thing I own, and reminds me of you and Narnia everyday, and gives me faith that one day I will return to my true homeland.**_

 _ **Do not worry about leading the Telmerines and the Narnians, undoubtedly it will be difficult, but me and my siblings have faith in you...take it from a Queen;)**_

 _ **Until we meet again**_

 _ **Susan**_

 _ **P.S Lucy would like you to plant the holly bush! She says that she expects a fully fledged bush by the time she returns!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Your Majesty." Reepicheep called, making Caspian look up.

"We had better head back, perhaps even stay at Cair Paravel, if it's to late. We don't want to be traveling in the dark."

Caspian shook off his melancholy and smirked at the mouse. "You've just gone soft, and can't wait to get into a soft bed!"

Reepicheep's eyes widened comically, and huffing he stalked off indigently, muttering under his breath, with Caspian following chuckling.

 _Until we meet again_

The words caught on the breeze, and Caspian spun around. There, for a fleeting moment the four Pevensies stood on the hill looking down at him, Lucy smiling gaily, Edmund one hand on his sword, Susan's face fill of longing, but peaceful. And Peter, who nodded, as if he approved.

And then they were gone.

Caspian waited a moment longer, and then trudged back to his horse, waiting patiently, and climbed aboard, following Reepicheep who had run on ahead.

Susan was right, he thought. Until we meet again.

 **A/N Hey guys, it "Foreverafangirl101" :D**

 **As you may know, i was originally Nightfurylover101, but have changed my name, because i still haven't gotten to writing a story about night furies, like i originally planned to!**

 **So, merry christmas y'all, and thank you :)**

 **It has been a crazy year, but all your reviews, following and favourites, has been really rewarding. So...**

 **For Narnia!**

 **XXX**

 **Foreverafangirl101**


	2. Chapter 2

Susan Pevensie spun around the dance floor, moving as one with her dance partner, Ned. It was almost 7 years since that Christmas, but Susan wasn't remembering that now. Now all she worried about was the next step, which she executed with precision and grace.

After the dance, which received high applause, Susan sat down, while Ned went to get her something to drink.

The party carried on lively, while Susan watched, thinking about her siblings.

They had gone visiting to Professor Kirke, and his friend Polly Plummer. Enstance and Jill had accompanied them, along with her parents. But they hadn't invited her.

She tried not to mind, after all, this wasn't the first time she had heard them whispering about things that didn't include her. She recalled finding Lucy absently drawing on her paper, she had snuck up on her, and Lucy nearly jumped six feet in the air, quickly stuffed the papers away and tried to act "normal"

Later while Susan had helped her mother Helen Pevensie clean the house, she found the papers again, with a half written letter to Enstance. It had some nonsense about "The Seven Friends of Narnia" and "Magic Rings"

And soon after, they received a letter, from the Professor, who had housed them in the events of WW2. Peter, Edmund and Lucy had accepted the invitation to visit, not asking Susan, until they "remembered". But Susan declined, trying to act as if she was okay with the set-up.

Ned returned, bringing Susan to the present. However he didn't ask her for another dance, instead he informed her that she had a telephone.

She walked out of the room to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello, Susan Pevensie speaking."

"Hello Susan, my name is Kelly, and I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid there has been an accident on the train transporting your family and friends."

"Are they okay?"

"Kelly!?"

"They're all dead, I'm afraid, Susan Pevensie, no one survived the accident."

_.._

Susan slit the key in the door and unlocked it. The door swung open, revealing her childhood home. The 21 year old girl slowly stepped into the dark room, taking in a deep breath.

It was 3 weeks since the death of everyone she knew and loved, and it still shocked her. Now she felt numb, even as she walked past the rooms that held many, many happy memories.

Susan wasn't sure where to start. But felt a pull taking her upstairs, to the attic.

Inside were plenty of boxes. Irritably, Susan sorted through each one, trying to find something. What? She wasn't sure.

Then she stopped, froze.

There in the bottom of a small box was a red sack. With trembling hands Susan pulled it out and took it downstairs.

She laid it on Lucy's bed and pulled out the things inside. An empty box, smelling faintly of chocolates. A gold figure of a lion? A sword paperweight?

Susan racked her brain for any clue to who this belonged to, but the memories were hidden to far to find, and she had a feeling she had wanted them to stay that way. Susan turned the sack inside out and shook it, and out fell a silver bracelet. She picked it up, turning it in her hand. A silver C with gold flecks decorating it..wha...?

She gasped, dropping it on the ground as if it was scalding hot.

How could that be there?

It had only been a game...not real!

Susan bent down and picked up the charm bracelet, spinning it around in her hand, eyes wide.

Slowly she slipped the item onto her arm, and did up the clasp.

A blinding flash shook the room, and when she opened her eyes she was no longer in Lucy's room. Instead floating in a dark eternity.

"The final gateway." A voice sighed.

_.._

Then Susan was standing in a castle. Her boring dress had become a beautiful deep blue one, made of silk, her hair curled and fell in ringlets around her face. The only thing that remained was the charm bracelet.

"Susan." Susan turned at her name, and saw a man standing 10 feet away. Susan took a horrified step back, eyes frightened. This was just a dream. Just a dream!

"You came" Caspian took a step forward, but Susan held her hands up,

"Stay away from me!" Caspian's face mirrored Susan's own pain.

"I..I didn't. I didn't come. I tried Caspian, I tried to have faith, like you and Lucy...But I'm WEAK! I couldn't bare the pain...I-I tried to forget!"

"Susan..."

"No! Don't forgive me. I don't deserve it! I put on a mask and became who I wasn't, trying to forget, Narnia, Aslan...you." The last bit came out in a whisper, and Susan hung her head in shame.

Then she continued, a little stronger. "But I couldn't...not truly."

Caspian was now standing in front of her, and lifted her head gently. Her beautiful face was pained, her eyes exhausted and red from crying.

He slowly pulled her into an embrace, and sobs racked her body. He was exactly the same, the same Caspian. He rubbed her back, holding her close.

"It's alright, Su, it's alright, you're here now. that's all that matters."

Susan gave a sigh, feeling at peace for the first time since that tragic day.

She was home.

He hadn't forgotten.

It was okay.

_.._

 **A/N Hey again, sorry to everyone for not getting this out sooner. *goes and hides***

 **has it really been 3 months?**

 **I am so sorry, but enough of that complaining, thank you to those who have read the first chapter.**

 **Rate and review if you want, they are extremely appreciated, and makes me very happy to hear from my readers. and if you want to, check out my profile... yeah I'm super bad at marketing...**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter:-D**


End file.
